La adopción de Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane
by Neusal
Summary: ¿Cómo llegó Rafael a ser parte de la familia Lightwood-Bane?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : Tanto éste fic como los personajes que salen en él están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Después de un largo día de trabajo por fin podía regresar al lugar que más ansiaba: su casa junto a su familia. Cerró la puerta de su antiguo loft y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar. Cuando junto con Alec decidieron adoptar al pequeño Max, Magnus vendió una propiedad que tenía en Japón y se compraron una preciosa casa a tan solo dos manzanas del Instituto de Nueva York. "Por fin" pensó mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

-Hola- saludó alegremente.

-¡Mags!. Estamos aquí – respondió el nefilim desde la otra punta. – Mira quien ha llegado, es papi- le digo a su hijo cuando Magnus entró por la puerta del baño. Alec se disponía a bañar al niño que ya tenía su regordete cuerpo azul sumergido en el agua. –Hola ¿Cómo ha ido el día? Pareces cansado, siéntate y relájate un poco, enseguida estaremos-.

-Hola vida- abrazando al cazador de sombras por la espalda mientras besaba su sedoso cabello. – No te preocupes, estoy bien- Se descalzó, seguía siendo más alto que el nefilim, así que apoyo su barbilla en el hombro del otro y sin separar el pecho de la espalda del chico empezó a bañar a su bebé mientras besaba dulcemente el cuello de Alec, éste se dejó hacer mientras sujetaba a Max. Cuando finalizaron le dieron su biberón le pusieron a dormir y se hicieron la cena. Una vez cenados empezaba lo que para ambos era la mejor parte del día: se tumbaban en el sofá, encendían la chimenea y entre caricias besos y mimos tenían largas charlas.

-No quiero ir, tengo ganas de volver a visitar México, pero no quiero ir sin vosotros-.

-Es solo una noche. Será como aquellos locos viajes que hacías antes. ¿Cuánto hace que no vas allí?-

-Buf, décadas... Pero ya no quiero hacer esos locos viajes que dices tú Alexander. Ahora ya no – acariciando su rostro.

-Eso le pasa por ser tan bueno en su trabajo adorable Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y por ser tan increíble, formidable, guapo, irresistible, sexy, cariñoso– detrás de cada adjetivo iba plantando un beso en diferentes partes del cuerpo del subterráneo.

-¿Lo ves porque no me quiero ir? Porque no quiero perderme ni una sola noche de esto- respondió con la mirada llena de lujuria.

A las 7:00 de la mañana ese horrible sonido que salía del despertador hizo que la familia entera saliera de la cama. Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre, su asistenta, la señora Charlotte fue quien abrió.

-¿Dónde está la cosa más bonita del mundo? ¿Dónde está la personita a quien yo más amo?- se escuchó la voz de Maryse Lightwood desde el fondo.

-Tienes visita hijo- le dijo Bane a su bebé dándole la última cucharada de papilla. – ¡Aquí estoy! – le respondió divertido a su suegra, pero ella lo ignoró y fue derecha a coger al pequeño en brazos y llenarlo de sonoros besos. – Ei, yo también soy adorable ¿No me saludas?- protestó. La mujer sonrió y sin dejar de mirar a su nieto besó el primer lugar que encontró en el rostro de Magnus: la punta de la nariz. La relación entre ellos dos había dado un giro de 180º, pasaron del odio a la adoración: trabajaban juntos codo a codo y siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro. A Maryse no le avergonzaba aceptar que tenía que pedir consejo al brujo infinidad de veces, simplemente se presentaba en su casa cuando precisaba de ayuda y siempre terminaba cenando con ellos y uniéndose a sus largas noches de conversación. De hecho una de las habitaciones de invitados ya era prácticamente suya.

-¿Aún no estás listo?-

-Sí, me lavo los dientes y ya nos podemos ir- contestó a desgana.

-¿No te vas a maquillar?- sorprendida.

-¿Para qué? Si mi marido y mi hijo no estarán allí para verlo- le encantaba dramatizar.

-Por el Ángel, mañana por la noche ya estarás de vuelta – cerrando sus preciosos ojos azules con desesperación - y tu mamá deja de tocarle la barriga al niño, acaba de comer, vomitará-

-Escucha jovencito he criado a tres hijos, sé perfectamente que hacer con un bebé- le sacó la lengua.

Alexander tardó 15 minutos en conseguir que se fueran, todo era abrazos, besos y despedidas que él no entendía, pasarían fuera tan solo un día.

-Mientras no estéis por aquí iremos en busca de otro papá y abuela menos pesados- fue lo último que les dijo burlándose.

Llegaron a Ciudad de México a través de un portal que les dejó directamente en los jardines del Instituto mexicano.

-Que calor hace aquí- exclamó la nefilim – esto tiene pinta de ser precioso, tienes que enseñármelo todo-.

-Otro día querida, hoy hacemos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer y otro día volvemos todos juntos y te enseño lo que quieras. Por cierto ¿Para qué me han hecho venir?-

-Para hacerme compañía- contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. – La verdad es que ni yo misma sé que estoy haciendo aquí-.

Un extraño chico de bronceada piel les guió por un largo pasillo hasta lo que debía ser la biblioteca. Había como una trentena de sillas, casi todas ya ocupadas y en frente había una gran mesa de roble con tres hombres vestidos de negro. Cuando entraron todo eran miradas de asombro hacía Magnus, "El Gran Brujo" susurraban los presentes. Maryse se sintió orgullos de ir cogida del brazo del hombre que levantaba tanta admiración. Tomaron asiento.

-Parece ser que ya estamos todos – empezó uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en la gran mesa, tras hacer un recuento rápido de asistentes-. Queridos amigos e invitados (eso iba por Bane ya que era el único subterráneo de la sala), os hemos reunido para informaros y pediros ayuda sobre un problema sumamente importante. Para los que no lo sepan, hace aproximadamente 100 años que la clave decidió crear en nuestra ciudad un orfanato para pequeños nefilims de todo el mundo y lo dejaron a cargo de los Montclaire Cuando algunos de los nuestros empezaron a caer en vicios mundanos como el alcohol o las drogas, la Clave, que no sabía que hacer con ellos, los mandó al orfanato: era una especie de simbiosis: ellos cuidaban de la casa y los niños y el trabajo les ayudaba a salir de su adicción. Todo iba a la perfección hasta la última generación de Montclaires. Uno de los hermanos vio que a cambio de pequeñas dosis de droga o alcohol la gente hacía y pagaba lo que él quería. Al principio solo era una especie de negocio pero acabo enganchándose él también. Lo peor es que eso no acabó aquí: no sabemos que clase de sustancias ingirió pero hicieron que perdiera completamente la cabeza. Cuando sus otros hermanos debían ausentarse por el motivo que fuera, él se creía amo y señor del lugar y los niños. Hemos descubierto que hacía experimentos y magia (Bane entendió porque lo habían llamado) con los pequeños y todo aquel que se negaba o escapaba recibía un castigo. En una de esas salidas oficiales de los Montclaire, no sabemos que es lo que pasó pero resulta ser que ya no volvieron y semejante personaje quedó al mando, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo. Hace tres días, un oficial fue a entregar un bebé y se lo encontró muerto sentado en un sillón rodeado de basura y excrementos. La autopsia confirma que murió dos días antes de sobredosis-. En la sala todo eran caras de pánico y horror.

-¿Y que ha pasado con los niños?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas una mujer bastante mayor para ser cazadora de sombras.

-Hemos cogido los archivos del orfanato y tenemos a todos los niños localizados, solo nos faltan dos: Rafael de tres años y Mirela de cinco. La gran mayoría de ellos han sido adoptados por familias y otros pocos fueron hallados muertos. Se ve que el muy desgraciado jugaba a ser Dios: les cosía alas de gallina, seguramente para saber si podían volar, o intentaba cambiar el color de su piel inyectándoles pintura. Y aquí es donde necesitamos su ayuda señor Bane, los pequeños con los que experimentó magia siguen vivos pero están en estado crítico. No sabemos que hizo con ellos. Sé que aquí también tenemos brujos y que le hemos hecho venir de muy lejos pero usted es el mejor, si fuera tan amable de ayudarnos, estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que sea-.

-No tenéis que pagarme nada, lo haré encantado. Dejadme ver a los niños-. Estaba completamente en shock. Desde que se convirtió en padre le afectaba todo lo relacionado con niños.

-A vosotros, directores de diferentes Institutos, se os ha convocado porque todos los enfermos que teníamos trabajando aquí huyeron asustados cuando empezamos con la investigación. Tendríamos que intentar capturarlos. No sabemos de que serán capaces cuando empiecen a necesitar sus dosis diarias-.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, el mismo hombre que expuso el problema fue quien acompañó personalmente a Magnus a la enfermería.

-¿Les puedo acompañar?- le preguntó Maryse educadamente.

-Por supuesto- la miró asombrado – nunca rechazamos la compañía de una hermosa mujer-.

\- Oh, gracias, es usted muy amable-. Sonrojándose. Bane se fijó en como se miraban y supo leer entre líneas.

-Señor Peter, déjame que le presente a mi suegra, Maryse Lightwood, recién divorciada. Y dígame ¿Tiene usted algún tipo de compromiso amoroso?- preguntó descaradamente recibiendo un fuerte pellizco en el brazo de parte de la mujer.

-No, no… yo también me divorcié- avergonzado.

-Interesante- dijo apartándose rápidamente para no recibir otro pellizco y guiñándole un ojo a su suegra.

Al llegar a la enfermería dejó de jugar a ser cupido y meticulosamente examinó niño por niño. La vida de ninguno ellos corría peligro y el estado de sueño profundo en el que se encontraban debió ser fruto de algún hechizo de somnolencia mal efectuado. Si se hubiese tratado de adultos sanos, allí mismo hubiese usado su magia para despertarlos, pero eran niños y no sabían lo débiles que podían llegar a estar, era consciente de su enorme poder, así que no quería arriesgarse hacer daño a nadie.

-Para asegurarme de usar la cantidad de magia o antídoto correcto necesitaría saber que es exactamente lo que hizo con ellos. ¿Podría visitar el orfanato? Allí encontraré respuesta a mis preguntas-.

-Por supuesto, tengo el coche aquí mismo-.

Lo primero que pensó Magnus al ver esa inmensa casa de acogida fue que era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso. Era como una especie de hotel, pintado de blanco y con grandes ventanales. En el jardín había espacio suficiente para que los pequeños correteasen y jugasen a sus anchas, tenían su propio huerto y granja. La Clave había contratado a una empresa de limpieza mundana y varias señoras salían con grandes bolsas de basura. La verdad es que lo estaban dejando todo realmente limpio.

-Esto era su laboratorio- les comentó Peter señalando hacía el gallinero.

-Perfecto. Ya puedo continuar solo-.

-Puedo ir con usted, no me importa de veras-.

-Oh muchas gracias, pero no será necesario, trabajo mejor solo. Vosotros dos podéis pasear por aquí y charlar de cosas de cazadores de sombras… o de lo que queráis- dijo con picardía mientras sonreía a la madre de Alec.

Tuvo que salir fuera a coger aire fresco debido al fuerte olor que salía del gallinero. Cuando volvió a entrar hizo aparecer varias luces para iluminar semejante escena: había una mesa con varios potes de cristal y libros de magia negra. Ropa de niño esta esparcida por el suelo al lado de gallinas muertas y sin alas. Había un cuerpo de rata con la cabeza de un pato y varios sapos muertos donde teóricamente tendría que estar la comida de los animales. La acumulación de excrementos, plumas y suciedad delataba que hacía mucho tiempo que allí no limpiaba nadie.

No le fue difícil saber que tipo de hechizo usó: la página estaba arrancada y clavada en la mesa con una navaja manchada de sangre. Cuando ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba y se decidía a salir de ese horrible lugar le pareció escuchar toser a alguien. Dejó de andar y se quedó en absoluto silencio pero nada se movía. Cuando se puso en marcha de nuevo, a través de una de las luces vio una sombra moverse.

Continúa en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Te pillé idiota!- le dio una patada al barril donde la sombra se escondió y sus manos se llenaron de rayos azules, pero lo que había detrás del barril dejó helado al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn: un pequeño niño tumbado en posición fetal y tapándose la cabeza.

-Hola- acariciando su pequeño brazo extremadamente delgado y sucio. Unos grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas lo miraron. Reconoció quien podía ser ese pequeñín.- Estoy buscando a Rafael ¿Eres tú?- el niño afirmó con la cabeza. -Ven levántate, yo me llamo Magnus- cogiéndolo suavemente y poniéndole de pie. Estaba temblando como una hoja y parecía muy asustado. Tenía la boca llena de pienso para las gallinas, seguramente se había estado alimentando de eso.

-¿Quieres agua?- ni contestaba ni levantaba la mirada del suelo - Yo tengo mucha sed ¿Y tú?- ofreciéndole una botella que acaba de hacer aparecer. Le rompió el corazón ver al pobre niño en ese estado y por segunda vez en la vida sintió el instinto fraternal protector que apareció con Max.

-Si- alargó el brazo para coger la botella dejando ver las quemaduras de cigarro que tenía en él. Bane no puedo evitar sobresaltarse y cogerle el brazo para asegurarse de que eso era realmente lo que él creía.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- tuvo que esforzarse mucho para controla la ira ya que el niño se asustó ante su reacción.

-Fui malo y me castigaron- de repente dejo de respirar – ¿Vas a castigarme por esconderme?-

-¡No! Claro que no, no voy hacerte daño-. No puedo evitar abrazarlo y besarle la frente. –Bebe despacito chiquitín-.

Cuando por fin consiguió que el pequeño cazador de sombras se tranquilizara salieron de allí para volver al Instituto, pero dos nefilims con visible estado de síndrome de abstinencia les bloquearon el camino.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Mocoso ven aquí! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Rafael se escondió rápidamente detrás del Gran Brujo –Éste niño es nuestro-.

-No creo- sonriendo desafiante mientras que sus manos se llenaban de luces de diferentes colores. Cuando los jóvenes se balancearon sobre ellos les soltó una descarga a cada uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlos, pero no vio a un tercero que cogió al niño.

-¡Magnus!- chillo. Bane se giró rápidamente y no quiso arriesgarse a usar magia por miedo a herir a Rafael así que hizo aparecer un látigo que enrolló en las piernas del chico haciéndolo caer, quedando el pequeño debajo de su pesado cuerpo. De un fuerte empujón el brujo apartó el cuerpo de encima del niño, que se tiró de inmediato en sus brazos, mirándolo con auténtica adoración. En ese momento aparecieron Maryse y Peter acompañados de varios guerreros nefilims.

Al llegar al Instituto Peter les dio a cada uno una llave para alojarse en las habitaciones de invitados y les informó de los últimas novedades. Cuando Bane dijo que esa noche se llevaría al niño a su habitación nadie rechistó: Rafael no quería separarse de él ni dejaba que nadie más lo tocase, estaba realmente asustado y parecía muy enfermo. Todos sabían que el brujo cuidaría de él. Al llegar a la habitación se miró al niño de arriba abajo, tenía un aspecto lamentable: lleno de morados, las ropas viejas y sucias le quedaban grandes al igual que los zapatos, tenía el cuerpo lleno de picaduras (seguramente de pulgas) y tenía el pelo tremendamente sucio.

-Vamos a ducharte ¿Vale?- el niño asintió.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y gran cantidad de jabón con olor a vainilla y ayudó al niño a entrar en ella. Le lavó a consciencia la cabeza un par de veces y luego empezó a frotar su delicado cuerpo con una esponja, cuando quiso frotar su espalda se quedó sin respiración: estaba llena de cicatrices. Seguramente con él no experimentaron pero si se llevó más de una paliza. La voz del niño le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que nunca me va a querer nadie porque tengo pijojos-

-Se dice piojos, y no tienes ni uno ¿Quién te ha dicho esto?- mintió mientras los mataba a todos con su magia pasando la mano por los pelos de Rafael.

-Los mayores decían que nunca tendría familia por culpa de los pijojos, que le doy asco a la gente-.

-Esto no es verdad, no das asco, eres un niño muy guapo- besándole la ardiente frente, seguramente a causa de la bronquitis que tenía.

Lo sacó de la bañera, le dio de cenar (tuvo que ayudarlo bastante ya que no sabía muy bien como usar los cubiertos) y se tumbaron en la cama. El niño se aferró una vez más al pecho del adulto y en cuestión de segundos se durmió.

Debían ser las 00:330h cuando el teléfono de Alec vibró, dejó el libro con el que estaba y leyó el mensaje, era de Magnus: _"¿Sigues despierto?"_ No pudo evitar sonreír mientras le contestaba: _"Sí, no puedo dormir, la cama está muy vacía sin ti"_ y era la verdad, desde que se reconciliaron de la fuerte pelea por lo de Camille era la primera noche que pasaban separados. Segundos después de leer el mensaje el brujo le hizo una videollamada.

-Hola ¿Una videollamada?-

-Hola mi vida, necesitaba verte- su cara era un poema.

-¿Va todo bien?-Preocupado.

-No del todo- le explicó la larga historia.

-¡Por el Ángel! ¿Quieres que venga?-

-No, no, tranquilo, ya está todo controlado- deseaba que Alexander estuviera a su lado, sabía que si se lo decía no se lo pensaría ni un momento en ir, pero era consciente de que no podía ser, así que ni si quiera lo insinuó. –Ahora lo he dejado dormido. Pobrecito, no tiene a nadie, está tan solo…-

-No es verdad, te tiene a ti y no podría estar en mejores manos. Arreglaremos esto ¿Vale? Juntos tú y yo, como siempre hemos hecho-.

-Te amo Alexander, no te puedes ni imaginar cuánto-.

-No más que yo a ti. Te veo en unas horas-.

La mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó con el llanto de Max, desayunaron, se vistieron y fueron al Instituto a buscar a Magnus. A los pocos minutos de estar esperando apareció un portal azul del cual salieron Maryse, un señor con unos informes en la mano que por el uniforme que vestía era un trabajador de la Clave y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño fuertemente agarrado a su cuello y con sus piernecitas enrolladas en su cintura.

-Mira es papá- le dijo el nefilim a su hijo mientras éste chillaba de alegría.

El subterráneo les sonrió dejando el niño al suelo (gesto que no le hizo mucha gracia al pequeño que se aferró rápidamente al pantalón del brujo) y fue abrazarse con su familia.

-Mira Rafael, estos son Alec y Max ¿Te acuerdas? El niño del que te hablé-.

-Hola- saludó el nefilim agachándose. La pierna sola de Magnus ya era más alta que el pequeño que quedó completamente oculto detrás de ella, sacó la cabeza de su escondite y miró fijamente al chico que le hablaba, curiosamente dejó que éste le acariciase la mejilla. Bane que en esos momentos jugaba a lanzar a su bebé por los aires también se agacho y puso a los dos niños cara a cara.

-Mira Max, saluda a Rafael-. El pequeño brujo sonrió enseñando los pocos dientes que tenía y tocando la nariz del otro.

-Es muy azul ¿Le duele?- preguntó asustado y aprovechando que Magnus estaba más o menos a su altura se acurrucó una vez a la protección de su pecho, éste lo rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre y lo acarició suavemente.

-No cariño, él es así. No le han puesto pintura-.

Alec vio como se miraban y reconoció de inmediato esa conexión, era la misma que había tenido él con Max.

-Disculpe que le moleste señor Bane, pero lo necesitamos para los informes- interrumpió el trabajador de la Clave.

-Peter, puedes tutearme, llámame Magnus. Te presento a mi media naranja, Alexander Lightwood, el hijo de Maryse-.

-Wow- por unos segundos quedó hipnotizado por aquellos grandiosos ojos azules – encantado- estrechándole la mano.

-Sí, lo sé, es guapísimo y créeme sin ropa todavía es más atractivo-.

-¿Qué haces?- Dándole un golpe a su marido. Magnus tenía la manía de alardear constantemente sobre lo guapo y perfecto que era su pareja, no era la primera vez que se lo hacía y aunque ésta vez las palabras que usó no fueron salidas de tono, no pudo evitar avergonzarse igualmente.

-Sí, la verdad que es tiene muy buena planta-.

-Gracias- agradeció sin levantar la mirada del suelo. El brujo adoraba que Alec aún conservase ese punto de timidez.

\- Me tengo que ir – comunicó al pequeño huérfano.

-No- imploró con absoluta cara de terror.

-No pasa nada. Será solo un ratito, puedes jugar aquí con los demás niños, son los hijos de la hermana de Alec.-

Mientras estaban revisando los informes se dio cuenta de que con las prisas no se había despedido de su marido e hijo, eso le hizo sentir culpable durante el resto de la reunión. Cuando terminaron volvieron a los jardines y allí estaba Rafael, prácticamente en la misma postura que lo había dejado. Cuando lo vio, llorando con todo su sentimiento corrió hacía el brujo y se tiró a sus brazos, éste lo cogió al vuelo y lo abrazó intentado tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó.

-Te ha estado esperando todo este rato, pensaba que ya no volverías- le comentó la chica que hacía de canguro de los niños.

-¿Es verdad?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó aún más fuerte – No voy a dejarte solo, cielo. Tengo que hacer otra cosa ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - le besaba dulcemente. Alguien le apretó el brazo haciéndolo girar.

-Nos vemos luego- se apresuró a decirle Alexander mientras entregaba a Max a su madre y se iba corriendo.

-¿Dónde vas?- pero no le contestó simplemente le hizo un gesto con el brazo que significa "después hablamos".

Durante el resto del día, Magnus estuvo liado con papeleos y prestándole atención a Rafael. Cada vez que salía fuera en busca de Alec, no lo veía. Tampoco vino a comer así que quiso llamarlo pero tenía el móvil _"parado o fuera de cobertura_ ". A las 20:00 de la noche decidió irse a casa con los dos niños. Alec tampoco estaba allí. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo pero seguía sin poder contactar con él y ninguno de sus hermanos o amigos sabía dónde podía estar.

-Las últimas semanas han sido muy duras para él, ya lo sabes. Si en vez de pintarte tanto los ojos los usaras para prestarle más atención lo hubieras visto por tu mismo y no tendrías que llamarme a las 21:30 de la noche despertando a mis gemelos-.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jace, esto me ayudará a encontrarlo- irónico.

-De nada. No te soporto-.

-Yo a ti tampoco-. La relación entre ellos dos jamás mejoraría.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a invadirlo. Su ángel estaba pasando por un momento de mucho trabajo y problemas y los últimos días él no había podido estar a su lado apoyándole. Cuando ayer lo llamó, Alec se ofreció de inmediato para ayudarlo y sacó tiempo que no tenía para ir a recibirlo, en cambio él, desde que había llegado prácticamente lo había estado ignorando. Encima había traído un niño a casa con la intención de que formase parte de su familia sin ni siquiera consultarlo con su marido. A las 22:00 empezó a llover y ya no pudo aguantarse más: llamaría a Catarina para que viniera a vigilar a los niños mientras él salía a buscarlo. Cuando empezó a marcar el número de su amiga la puerta de casa se abrió.

-Por Dios Alec, ¿Dónde has estado?- el miedo y la preocupación hicieron que su tono no fuera del todo agradable.

-Lo siento, quería avisarte pero me quedé sin batería- se disculpó con sincero arrepentimiento y empapado de arriba abajo –Fui a buscar esto- le alargó un sobre marrón con el sello de la Clave.

-No te preocupes- sintiéndose mal por la manera como le habló – Te prepararé un baño caliente o te pondrás enfermo. Siento lo de hoy. Si no quieres que el niño esté aquí lo entenderé, es solo que…-

-Abre el sobre- lo interrumpió. Magnus le hizo caso y se quedó sin palabras al ver los papeles: era una petición de adopción-. He estado investigando y creo que no tiene ningún familiar que pueda reclamarlo así que casi seguro que aceptaran nuestra petición-.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- sorprendido.

-Porque no hace falta que me digas nada para saber que estás pensando- de repente se asustó – Estas muy serio ¿No quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres no te sientas forzado simplemente porque he traído la solicitud-.

Bane no contestó, simplemente atrajo al chico hacía él y lo besó hasta quedar sin aliento. La experiencia le decía que eso era un "sí". El ruido de unos pies descalzos acercándose hizo que se separasen.

-Rafael. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron.

-Me daba susto porque Alec no estaba en casa- alargando los brazos hacía éste para que lo cogiera. Ambos rieron por la forma incorrecta de hablar del pequeño.

-¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros y con Max? ¿Que seamos tus papas?- no fue necesario ni que contestara, simplemente se le iluminó la cara y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.


End file.
